


Qui dans les chaines doit attendre le Crépuscule des Dieux

by Berylia



Category: Mytho (Comic)
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, M/M, kinda weirdly underaged if you look at it in a certain way
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Tu n’es qu’un délire de mon imagination.</p>
<p>— En ce cas ton imagination est débordante, loyale Lassie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qui dans les chaines doit attendre le Crépuscule des Dieux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenswells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenswells/gifts).



> Parce que j'aime Anubis. Parce que j'adore Loki sous toutes ses incarnations.
> 
> Parce que Mytho est une super BD que vous devez acheter ! [Ici !](http://www.amazon.fr/Mytho-Tome-1-Connais-toi-toi-m%C3%AAme/dp/2723484254)
> 
> Parce que je pouvais le faire.
> 
> Tout appartient aux merveilleuses Rutile et Zimra.

— Tu n’es qu’un délire de mon imagination.

— En ce cas ton imagination est débordante, loyale Lassie.

Il le sentit mordre son épaule avec hargne, ses dents pointues faites pour déchiqueter l’ordre des choses s’enfonçant dans la chair et faisant couler le sang. Tout son corps s’arqua, de plaisir et de douleur et il le sentit rire tandis qu’il le chevauchait, maintenant son corps entre ses cuisses, ses poignets entre ses mains.

Il releva la tête, le menton maculé de sang, le sourire rouge, les yeux fous, les cheveux comme des flammes montant pour lécher le ciel. Il était exactement tel que dans son souvenir, la chaleur, la folie de la vie, l’odeur enivrante de la destruction qui montait de sa peau nue.

Une main blanche et brûlante se posa sur son épaule puis glissa sur son torse, écrivant avec son sang de douces arabesques.

— Ainsi donc tu rêves de moi, toi le chien fidèle des dieux ?

Il posa la main autour de son cou et pressa, marquant la chair comme un collier.

— Ton cou est pelé par les chaines que tu portes. 

Il se pencha pour murmurer contre ses lèvres, ses yeux de tisons captivant son regard.

— Brise-les.

Son autre main avait relâché ses poignets et se promenait à présent sur son sexe, caressant durement le membre sensible et excité.

— Echappe-toi.

L’étau autour de son cou se fit plus serré et il savait qu’il aurait pu aisément s’en défaire, rejeter le spectre, le fantasme de ce qui avait été, de ce qui aurait pu être. Il se laissa faire, accueillant la douleur une punition bienvenue.

— Rejoins-moi !

Il l’engloutit dans un océan de flammes, de sensations, d’exultation, l’accueillant en lui comme s’ils avaient été conçus pour.

— Viens courir avec moi.

Il se mit en mouvement, l’entraînant à la poursuite du plaisir.

— Nous chasserons la lune.

Sa main se crispait toujours autour de son cou, au rythme de ses mouvements.

— Nous dévorerons le soleil.

Il leva les yeux sur cette bouche ensanglantée aux crocs de monstre.

— Nous embraserons cette nécropole.

La voix avait la douceur et la folie de celle qui l’avait bercé durant son enfance.

— Regarde-moi.

Non, il était différent, unique, la flamme éternelle de la mort de la renaissance.

— Unis-toi à moi.

Il remua les hanches avec la souplesse d’un serpent, la fougue d’un loup et le charme d’une catin.

— Trouve-moi et guide-moi.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa un râle de plaisir se déverser comme le feu de sa bouche.

— Ensemble. 

Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, pris dans les dernières transes.

— Ensemble nous détruirons ce monde !

La main enflammée pressa une dernière fois, empêchant l’air de passer et il explosa dans un délire de douleur, de libération et d’extase.

La lumière froide et bleue de la nuit baignait le marbre de sa chambre quand il rouvrit les yeux. Seul.

Ce n’avait été qu’un rêve. Bien sûr.

Anubis poussa un soupir et laissa ses yeux fixer le plafond alors que son souffle s’apaisait au rythme paisible de l’eau qui coulait à l’entrée de son sanctuaire. 

Il ne dormirait plus cette nuit et il lui fallait changer les draps. Il se tourna et leva le bras pour attraper ses lunettes. La douleur le prit par surprise, le faisant poser des doigts incrédules sur la peau boursoufflée, marquée de son cou. 

Dans le lointain il lui sembla percevoir l’éclat mouvant d’une flamme qui engouffrerait bientôt le monde.


End file.
